


How the hell do I say Sorry.

by Tichiio



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: (Sorry to throw shade shannon, AU that sticks very close to cannon, Angst, Biana and Sophie bonding moments, Exillium, Giselas a douche, Hurt/Comfort, Legacy spoilers, Sophie is actually friends with Biana and Dex in this, TW: mentions of physical and phycological abuse, This fic takes place Neverseen era, keefes got a lot to work through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tichiio/pseuds/Tichiio
Summary: *Before we start, I was heavily inspired by Vifanfictorious's fic called the Moonlark Project, if you like this fic or even the concept go check hers out its on Wattpad and Quotev*AU where Gisela decides to introduce Keefe to the Lodestar inative much earlier.Sophie meets an over dramatic stranger in Exillium's healing tent. After figuring out he's an old friend of Biana and Fitz's, she tries to solve what happened between them, not knowing she would soon unearth the whole situation is connected to something much much more sinister.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	How the hell do I say Sorry.

Sophie loved the fantasy of being a slick hero. Keeping calm even in the most dire situations. Never surprised. Always had a few tricks up her sleeves. Probably wore glasses. Was an  _ ultimate _ top, and no matter your sexuality, would make you fall in love in a matter of a few, carefully crafted and smooth lines.

Which was why she silently cursed herself when a loud scream escaped her lips as a thick rope tightened around her ankle. Swiping her off both feet. 

Though she was a little reassured when she noticed all three of her friends were having similar reactions.

“Welcome to the Dividing!” 

Sophie didn't see where the husky female voice was coming from, but she swore whoever it was was gonna get a firm backhand once this was over. 

“You must find your way to freedom,” A figure dressed in a floor length cloak announced, slowly emerging from the fog. “There is no right answer to this problem.” 

‘‘BUT!” A blue cloaked figure jumped out from behind the purple one. “Light leaping doesn't count. You must unite or sever the cord. Choose wisely. This will determine which hemisphere we put you in.” 

Almost before the Blue figure had finished speaking, Sophie heard a loud thump to her left. “WOO!” Biana let out a cry of joy as her body hit the floor. How she had already managed to free herself was a mystery to Sophie. Dex was next, followed by Fitz. Embarrassed and struggling Sophie tried once more to twist her body upward like she’d seen Fitz do, to no avail. 

Desperately, Sophie let go of the rope and grabbed the black swan pendant around her neck. With a deap breath and maybe a hint of insanity, Sophie set fire to the rope. 

________________________________________________________

  
  


“She's awake boobrie.” A male voice cut through Sophie's head, disrupting whatever rest she had snagged. 

Sophie tried to shift herself up to see him. Her arm and leg had other plans. 

“Uh oh, that doesn't sound like a good groan,” the same voice said as another one asked from the other side of the room. 

“How much pain does she look like she's in?” 

“Im fine,” Sophie responded. 

The room around her was in tatters, unintentional holes in the tent let in glaring beams of light, highlighting dust she didn't think should be in a medical tent. The bed she was resting on was so thin she didn't know if it even qualified for a mattress, there weren't any sheets either, just an uncomfortable plastic blanket spread across her lap.

“What happened?” Sophie asked, not really sure if she was asking about herself or the tent.”

“You lit the rope you were attached to on fire, not thinking of levitating like that wonderful vanisher told you to, you fell to the ground, tried to stop your fall with your arm and failed miserably. Boobrie thinks you sprained it but I'm pretty sure you just twisted it.” Sophie looked up to the figure laying down on the desk in front of her. He was dressed in Exilliums uniform, though his goggles were pushed upwards, revealing pale ice blue eyes. He was messing with an empty vial. 

“Doesn't matter if she twisted or sprained it, it still needs treatment. That goes for the burn on your leg as well.” Boobrie, who sophie assumed got his name from the hideous mask he was wearing, pulled out a grey jar from his desk and walked over. “Can I see your leg?” 

Sophie cast him a look before pulling up the covers to show him her leg. Probably not as gently as he could have, he spread a chalky grey powder over her burn. “Well since your treating my story like its something stupid, what are  _ you  _ doing in here uh--” Sophie looked at him, trying to find a trait that wasnt his eyes. “E-empath?” 

Not very smoothly delivered, but it would do. 

She could have sworn she saw his eyes squint with a smile as he turned away from her to lay back on his back. “You really wanna know?” 

“Yeah.”

“I fought another student.” he said as the Boobrie man said. “He sprained his ankle running.” 

These two had a habit of talking over one another. If Sophie could show him her face she most definitely would be smirking at him. 

“You can never let me have any fun can you?” 

“I'm letting you hang out here longer than you should, thats about all your gonna get from me.”

He sighed, staying still for about two seconds before propping himself up again to look at Sophie. “So are you like an unregistered pyrokinetic or something?” 

“No personal questions.” Boobrie mumbled.

Sophie ignored him, “What?”

He pointed to her sleeve, “None of your patches are for pyrokinetics.” 

Before Sophie could figure out a response the boobrie man stood up and announced “Alright, give that a few minutes and you should be fine. You sure you're not in any pain?” 

“A-okay.” 

“If you're not gonna drink that, can I have it?” The boy pointed to the jar sitting next to Sophie. Boobrie snatched it before sophie could though. 

“Don't you dare give this stuff to him, hes gonna get addicted.” He walked over to tuck the full vial into one of the many vials littering a corner of the room.

The boy dramatically reached out his arm as the Boobrie man walked past, eventually throwing it down with a sigh. 

He looked back to Sophie. “So you didn't answer my question. Why don't you have the pyrokinetic patch?”

Sophie shrugged, “Cause I’m not a pyrokinetic I guess.” 

He sat up all the way and threw his arms up, “Then how did you create the flame!?” 

Sophie hesitated, trying to figure out the right way to explain herself before telling him anything. “I created it with my...necklace.” Sophie trailed off, she wasn't even sure if he could hear her. 

Apparently he did, because he spurted “you serious?” before jumping off the table, limping a little on his sore leg, and plopping down next to her. Before she could stop him he grabbed the swan around her neck and pulled it close. Talk about respecting boundaries. 

“Woah.” He pulled down the mask over his mouth and nose, right as the boobrie man turned around. 

“KEEP YOUR MASK ON!” He shouted, sprinting across the room to shove himself between the two of them. Blocking their view as the boy pulled his mask back up. Sophie still saw his face though, and had to press her arms against her stomach to keep her emotions down. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Sophie hadn’t payed much attention to Bianas house the first time she’d come over, too fixated on the fact that a girl who had once declared herself Sophies sworn enemy had invited her over. The second time however, she’d been given a much better chance to admire the crystal walls of Everglen. They'd been hanging out in Biana’s room, bored as all hell, when Sophie took notice of the photos surrounding the frame of her dresser mirror. 

Biana had watched her approach it, shrugging and nodding when Sophie shot her a glance of ‘can I look?’

It was relatively easy to recognize all of the faces surrounding the mirror. Most people Sophie could recognize. Maruca, Alvar, Fitz, her parents. Though there was one that caught her eye. It was a photo of her and Fitz, Biana looking around ten, Fitz maybe twelve and a smaller blonde boy around the same age. It looked like the three of them had gotten into Dellas closet, and where now dressed head to toe in horrifically oversized dresses as well as heels, Biana and the other boy even had make up smeared across their faces. 

“Who's this?” 

“Which one?” 

Biana walked closer as Sophie pointed to the boy in the middle. She watched as a range of emotions passed over Bianas face. “He was my brothers best friend at the time.”

“At the time?” Sophie knew she probably shouldnt pry, but curiosity beat that feeling to a bloody pulp. 

“It's a long story. I’ll tell you later.” Though Biana still wouldn't stop looking at the photo, even once the both of them went back to her bed. She seemed to be debating whether or not she wanted to tell the story. Sophie didn't talk, letting her sort out her emotions. 

After a while of silence Sophie went back to the homework she had come over to work on with Biana. Right as she was getting into the flow though, Biana mumbled something. 

“What?”

“His name was Keefe,He was kind of an asshole.” Biana said, her face sorting out more emotions as she lay on the floor.

Sophie sat back, giving Biana her full attention, “how?”

“I mean no, he wasn't an ass, at least not back then y'know? He was kind of annoying? But like funny annoying I guess. I actually had a crush on him for a little bit, I know that's kinda cliche, like little sister likes big brothers best friend, but you gotta admit we were pretty young.” 

“So like… he grew up to be an asshole?” 

Biana chewed her lips, killing a small smile before it got any bigger. “No that sounds too gradual, it was more like one night someone flipped a switch and he just  _ decided to be an ass.  _

“Me and Fitz kinda assumed he was just having a bad day or something? He kinda processed stuff with jokes and on the bad days it wasn't uncommon for his jokes to go a little too far. But eventually it turned into just not  _ okay shit.”  _ Biana lifted her head to look at Sophie, “Sorry this is why I didn't want to talk about it, I just start ranting and I don't know when to stop.” 

“No no, I'm interested.” 

“You sure?” Biana questioned.

“Of course.” 

Despite Bianas initial statement, she gave Sophie a look as if to say  _ thank you I've needed to rant about this for so long.  _ Sophie smiled and went back to listening once again.

“It was just really weird. Like one day his jokes about the teachers went from like kinda poking fun at them and the next he was just flat out insulting them? It wasn't even funny, it was just really awkward and no one really knew what to say. And--” Biana turned over on her side quickly. “So he used to like  _ really  _ like Alvar? He never stopped talking about him and was just constantly saying how much he looked up to him, and like a little after he started acting weird he just  _ hated  _ Alvar. Like a little before he cut us off, he was at our house and Alvar reached over to him and I swear he looked like he wanted to either scream or just straight up punch my brother. Like Im sorry but  _ what the fuck?” _

“Jesus,” Sophie mumbled. “Wait he cut you guys off?”

“I KNOW! Like you’d think  _ we’d  _ be the ones to do that to him, but either after trying to help him he just stopped hanging out with us? The only reason we even tried to hail him was because our dad wanted us to.” Biana flopped back down onto her back again. 

“I feel kinda bad shit talking him cause I feel like he was going through some intense shit, but that's not really a reason to just be a general asshole y'know?”

Sophie slid off Bianas bed and offered Biana a hug, “Im so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Biana mumbled into Sophie's shoulder. 

Biana pulled out of the hug and pulled her knees close to her chest. Sophie sat cross legged next to her. “Besides it's not like I pass him in the halls everyday. He kinda...disappeared a couple weeks after he stopped talking to us. No one really knew where he went but I’m pretty sure his only option was like Exillium? It's not hard to imagine that he finally crossed the line I guess.” 

“Anyway thanks for letting me rant,” Biana said after a long moment of silence. “Fitz never really let me do that, and it just seemed like a bad idea to mention it to Alavr.” 

“Anytime,” Sophie gave her a little smile. 

Biana thought for a moment, looking from Sophie to her homework before asking, “So were there any major ass holes at your school with the humans?”

Sophie's mouth split into a full grin, “Boy are you in for a ride.” 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


After several seconds of perching between the two, the Boobrie man backed off. He said something along the lines of “you get ejected for stuff like that.” but Sophie was hardly listening, too focused on the boy in front of her. 

“Keefe.” She spoke, not even knowing if it was audible. 

“THAT GOES FOR NAMES TOO! BOTH OF YOU STOP.” 

The both of him ignored Boobrie, the Exillium masks didn't show much expression, but that did little to stop the waves of confusion and concern, maybe even fear, from dripping from Keefes stance. 

“How did you--”

“DO YOU KIDS NOT LISTEN?? WHAT DID I JUST--” The boobrie man interrupted Keefe,  _ clearly  _ not liking where the conversation was going. 

“Biana--” Sophie started, hardly caring about the boobrie guy. 

“NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. YOU--” he shot a finger at Keefe. “OUT.

The boobrie dude took a deep breath in and turned to Sophie. “You're getting out of here right as I finish treating your burn ok?” 

Keefe looked like he wanted to argue, but the Boobrie man’s stare said it all,  _ I'm never letting you in this tent again if you don't leave now.  _

Keefe shot Sophie another glance before getting up and walking out of the tent, most of his confidence missing. Sophie sat in shock for a while, one thought eventually rose in her mind though,  _ She had to find him again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fanfic is gonna be wild and its gonna be fun as hell >:)  
> Comments are appreciated ;v;


End file.
